Unexpected Revelations
by renegadewriter8
Summary: Sideswipe has a confession to make. Jazz, as always, meddles. Meaning he doesn't give Sideswipe a choice in the matter. Written for the tf-rare-pairing challenge.


Written for the **_tf_rare_pairing_** Weekly Challenge

**Prompt: **Sideswipe/Prowl - in what direction can we go from here

* * *

Prowl would forever blame Jazz for this. All he had wanted, was to get from his quarters to the rec. room and back in peace. But the saboteur had had other plans. The sneaky mech had simply appeared beside him and without warning pushed him right as they passed a suspiciously open door. Surprised, Prowl had lost his balance and fallen in.

"Sorry Prowler, you'll thank me later!" Was all he heard before the door closed and he was left in darkness.

Prowl had stood in the darkness for a few breems trying to piece together what the hell had just happened. He tried to comm. Optimus but all he received was static. Not being able to reach anyone else, Prowl merely sighed in resignation and sat at the back of the now identifiable broom closet. With nothing else to do but wait until Jazz decided to let him out, Prowl thanked Primus he had decided to carry his data pads around with him, and got to work.

**000**

It hadn't been more than an hour before the door suddenly opened again, the light that entered blinding Prowl. There was a curse, and a shadow fell over him.

"Watch out!"

Startled, Prowl looked up in time to see a big figure falling on him. All he had been able to do was throw his data pads to the side and prepare for impact. The mech was heavy, and he fell on Prowl with a loud clash of metal. The tactician winced as his doorwings struck the ground hard.

"And don't think Ah'm opening this door till ya confess!" Once again that was all Prowl heard from the saboteur before darkness fell again. The ominous lock on the door activating. And really, why was there such an advanced lock for a broom closet?

The mech above him groaned, pushing himself up. There was almost no light to see, but the light of his optics was enough to clue Prowl into who he was.

"Sideswipe?" The front liner onlined his optics and stared down at the tactician in horror.

"Prowl!?" He scrambled up and to the far side of the closet, which wasn't far, and just _stared_.

"What the frag!?"

"It appears we are the chosen bots for Jazz's newest prank. Although I am surprised you were as misfortunate. I would have assumed you were in on it."

"What? No! This isn't a prank this is... oh I'm going to kill him!" Sideswipe growled. "This is the last time I go out to drink with Jazz." He mumbled. "Fragger got me overcharged on purpose!"

Prowl tilted his head in confusion. "Why would he do that?"

"That's how Jazz gets secrets out of mechs without the actual, you know, OPs' special care." Sideswipe shivered, probably lost in a horror story of what OPs actually did doing interrogations. Prowl knew that most of those stories were lies. He'd been present in numerous interrogations after all.

"And what could you have possibly told him that would merit such a reaction? And why am I a target as well?" Sideswipe cursed at the questions. Prowl was being his typical analytical self. It fragged him off.

"Because reasons." He said, examining the door for a way out.

Prowl sighed, now annoyed. "Sideswipe. I have worked closely with Jazz for many vorns. If he said there was no way we were getting out until you confessed whatever you have to, we are not going to get out. I encourage you to say whatever is on your mind quickly. I have an army to run. Primus knows what Optimus and Jazz are doing in my absence."

Sideswipe fell silent and didn't turn around. Prowl frowned at him. The mech's energy field was... nervous, embarrassed, and slightly panicked.

"Sideswipe-"

"It's because of you."

Prowl blinked. "Excuse me?"

"My confession that night. Jazz asked me if there was someone that I..._might_...like." Sideswipe's words lowered in volume as he talked, but in such a small space, Prowl heard him.

It took his battle computer a few breems to piece together the information he had just received. The conclusion of his analysis made his processor ache.

"You like _me_?" He asked in a disbelieving tone. "Why?"

Sideswipe turned to glare at him. "Frag, I don't know okay! I don't. I just... do. And shut up about it!" He turned to the door banging on it. "Okay Jazz I said it, now let us the frag out so I can tear you apart!"

From his seat on the floor Prowl could only watch, and think. It did not make any sense to him that the front liner would like _him_. He hated the tactician. Prowl was the reason he ended up in the brig all the time, and he always spoiled his fun by banning certain activities or high grade. Sideswipe hated him to the pits. So why...

"Don't over think it Prowl, it makes no sense to me either." The front liner had given up and turned to face the SIC, seeing the mech's processor racing at a thousand per hour to come to a logical explanation. He let himself slide down the door until he was sitting. His legs were outstretched and almost touched Prowl's.

Both mechs said nothing for a long while. Sideswipe stubbornly not looking at him, and Prowl still reeling from the sudden and completely unexpected revelation.

"Did you mean it?" Prowl's voice broke through the silence, small but firm.

Sideswipe shifted uncomfortable before looking away. "Yes, okay? Now forget it."

The tactician shook his head. "If you truly did mean it then... I confess that the idea is appealing, if completely surprising."

The red front liner whipped his head back to stare at Prowl, optics wide in shock. "What? But you hate me!" He cried out sitting straight.

"I do not hate you Sideswipe." Prowl said blankly.

"But- but you put me in the brig, and you inspect our room and cut parties short and-"

"I do my _job_, Sideswipe." Prowl cut in. "And if you'd paid attention you'd notice that I do the same for everyone."

Still gaping like a fish, the front liner scooted closer to the tactician. Prowl didn't move, although his frame tensed slightly at the sudden proximity.

"Can I kiss you then?"

Prowl blinked at the sudden change and brazen move.

"I... suppose." The tactician had said he found the prospect appealing. So why would he then deny the most basic manifestation of such a liaison? He was unsure, and nervous, and he had never done this before but... what was the harm?

The red twin got on his knees in front of Prowl, a slightly shaking servo grabbing his helm. Prowl didn't move, his optics locked on Sideswipe's. Spark beating faster, he leaned down and claimed Prowl's mouth. The tactician didn't move, but then slowly responded, bringing his own servo to grab the side of Sideswipe's helm.

An eternity passed before they separated. Sideswipe had a shocked and content look on his face plates, while Prowl wore a small smile the red twin had only seen a few times, and would kill to see forever.

"Um-" He said eloquently. "That was... yeah."

Prowl chuckled. "I agree."

Again they sat in silence, lost in thought. It was the front liner who broke the silence.

"This is so weird. And it will be weird for some time right?"

The tactician nodded, as puzzled at the events as the red twin.

"So, in what direction can we go from here?" Sideswipe asked slightly apprehensive.

That was an easy answer. "For starters we get out of here, kill Jazz and then maybe," Prowl stopped, his SIC demeanor turning shy. "we could get something to eat together?"

Sideswipe's smile was bigger than Prowl had ever seen it.

"I'd like that."


End file.
